


Backseat Make Outs

by SimplyLeez



Series: Stranger Thing One Shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (it's just weed nothing too heavy tho), Drug Use, Drugs, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Steve and Jonathan smoke, cuddle, and then a bit more in the backseat of their car.





	Backseat Make Outs

It’s pitch black outside, aside from the street lights and the car’s headlights, and quiet but a comfortable sort of quiet is settled over them, the sort where all tension left them lax and free, able to simply exist without the worry of life or school or anything more unusual. The only sound being their breathing, calm and soft aside from whenever they stole a puff of the blunt, passing it from one to the other, Jonathan’s mix tape having been played already and as much as Steve loved it he couldn’t hear it again for the third time today – yeah, he listened to it this morning while getting ready.

“Shit, dude,” Steve drawls, head falling back against the headrest of the seat in the back of Jonathan’s car, “you’re crushing my legs.” He has Jonathan practically in his lap but sideways in an angle that should be awkward but is anything but, one arm around Steve’s shoulders and the other hand holding the blunt. He takes a hit, not making any effort to move from Steve’s lap but he laughs, light and giddy. “And where else am I going to sit?” He breathes out, voice low and still just as quiet as usual but instead of annoying Steve finds it quite endearing.

Steve hums, it’s very cramped in the back of the car but they had no where else to go – Steve’s parents are home for once and so is Jonathan’s mom, well, it’s probably not wise that they’re a good few miles away from their houses getting stoned but still here they are. “Good point,” he replies eventually, looking up at the other boy who takes another drag slowly, blowing it off into the front seats rather than into Steve’s face.

“Keeping that all to yourself, Jon? Do you not feel like sharing?” Steve quips, that sly smile creeping on his face when Jonathan flushes, clearly embarrassed but he quickly shakes it off, too high to be that embarrassed. He offers Steve the blunt, but Steve just stares up at him, still smiling fondly, his eyes shining. And he would take the blunt if his hands were free, if he didn’t have one on Jonathan’s hip and the other wrapped around him.

“Oh,” Jonathan breathes out when Steve gives his hip a squeeze, so, he brings the blunt to Steve’s lips, smiling down at him in that soft way when he sucks it closer and takes a breath in. He takes the blunt back, tipping the ash of the end out of the car window, and Steve purposefully blows the smoke up at him with a wide grin that follows. Jonathan coughs over the top, pulling a face to show Steve that he’s obviously displeased with his actions.

“Lighten up, Jonny boy,” Steve says, jolting Jonathan in his lap a little, his other hand comes up to rest on Steve’s shoulder to catch himself. And they’re kissing before they can comprehend anything, Jonathan leaning down and pinning Steve against the seat. There’s some shuffling and the occasional swear word before Jonathan’s thoroughly straddling Steve, one hand cupping the back of his head as he kisses him again and again until they’re both breathless.

Steve’s grinning when he pulls back, that wide, wild, unashamed smile that’s more dorky than cocky. “I guess that works,” Steve quips, one of his hands leaving Jonathan’s waist to steal the blunt from between his fingers and takes another drag, holding it to Jonathan’s lips when the other boy pouts at him, his hands still steady on Steve’s neck and shoulder. He takes a final drag of the blunt before throwing it out of the window onto the concrete.

Jonathan makes a tutting sound, “littering,” he murmurs and Steve laughs. “But I just wanted both of my hands back on you,” he replies, making sure to grip Jonathan’s waist suggestively, underneath his clothing just for extra effect. He grins, that toothy, shit-eating grin, when Jonathan gasps, his own hands flying to Steve’s wrists to stop his hands wandering further. “You’re terrible, Harrington,” Jonathan whispers sharply, softly pushing Steve’s hands away until they’re on his hips.

“Okay, you caught me,” Steve responds, smirking still but his face quickly falls to something fonder, taking in the high blush on Jonathan’s cheeks and the lazy smile on his lips. “Okay,” he repeats, softer than before, and Jonathan slouches against him, his head almost resting in Steve’s neck and he hums, high and happy. And Steve considers himself lucky to have this smart, shy boy in his lap and in his life. Even if he can’t feel his legs.


End file.
